


When You're Caught In a Landslide (I'll Be There For You)

by mysweetadeline



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, The Death Cure Spoilers, thomesa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysweetadeline/pseuds/mysweetadeline
Summary: She's there for him.Strongly inspired by the song Landslide by Oh Wonder. Great song! I recommend!





	When You're Caught In a Landslide (I'll Be There For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I love The Maze Runner. 
> 
> No, I don't hate Teresa 
> 
>  
> 
> I obviously don't own The Maze Runner Series or any of it's characters.

When Teresa betrays him, it hurts. Maybe even more for her than for him. But she does it anyways. She'll do anything as long as he's safe. 

Thomas doesn't forgive her. He doesn't trust her. He never will again. And the hardest part was that he used to love her.

She sees the griever and she knows that Thomas will sacrifice himself for the others. She doesn't give him the chance. She becomes the sacrifice. 

He watches her fight the griever in admiration and horror as he rounds more people towards the portal. And in that moment he almost forgives her. Almost. 

She is almost there. The griever is struggling and she stabs at it again, giving her all. Suddenly, the griever rears back its ugly head and swallows her and she is trapped and loosing air. 

He sees her. And everything they've been through hits him like a wave and he saves her. It's second nature to save her really. 

She looks him straight in the eye as she thanks him. One look is all she needs to know that he still feels something for her. Hope surges through her as they head off towards the portal.

He hesitates, and looks for any stragglers around him. But everyone’s already running towards the portal. 

She looks back over her shoulder. She sees him standing there. She sees the chunk of cement fall right above him. 

He watches the world fall apart around them. A landslide. He's so caught up in the moment that he doesn't notice until it was too late and a flash of white and black and green shoves him to the floor.

She feels the weight of cement crush down on her and an unbearable pain shoot through her. But she saved him and he’s safe. That’s all that matters. It was really just second nature for her to save him. 

He kneels before her, an unbearable pain in his heart. He forgives her, of course he does, but he wants to punch himself for how long it took him to. He loves her, and now she’s going to die because of him. 

She’s there for him. She always will. And so when Thomas crouches down next to her dying body, tears in his eyes, telling her how sorry he is, she simply shakes her head and takes in a dying breath. "I only ever cared for ..." 

Thomas watches the light slowly leave her eyes and finally allows Brenda and Minho to drag him away. His mind is blank, and his heart aches. 

Teresa watches his retreating figure get dragged into the portal. You. She thinks. You you you you you. She repeats, right up to when her heart ceases to beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and comment? I love feedback!


End file.
